Recent advances in technology have seen an increase in the number of television channels available to a viewer. Some television systems provide a user with access to both a standard-definition (SD) version and a high-definition (HD) version of a particular channel. Typically, the SD version of the channel is mapped to a different channel number than the HD version of the channel. For example, the SD version of a channel may be available at channel number 654, whereas the HD version of the channel may be available at channel number 1654. However, this bifurcated channel mapping may make it difficult for a user to quickly assess television programming that is available at a particular time. For example, some channels may only be available in SD, other channels may only be available in HD, and still other channels may be available in both SD and HD. This may lead to redundant listings in an electronic program guide. In addition, some users may not realize that an HD version of a particular channel is available for viewing on their high definition television (HDTV). Instead, such users may watch the SD version of the particular channel, failing to take advantage of the HD capability of their television.